operation: FERRIS
by Vena
Summary: When Virginia thinks Bartie isnt happy with her, she decides to take him out for the day as a surprise. But, hes not the only one in store for one...
1. Chapter 1

Hello peeps. Im here with a 23/35 collab story with Fainted.Tears. I'm doing numbuh 23 or Virginia and she's doing numbuh 35 or Bartie so give credit to her. To get some of the stuff in here you have to check out our other collab stories on her account.

Disclaimer: No owny the KND

Chapter 1

I love you.

You know those three words are the hardest words anyone can say. I mean sure you can say I love you but to say it with meaning, that's the tricky part. Unfortunately people can't tell the difference between a platonic I love you and a meaningful I love you, so I tend to stay away from relationships. Even though all my friends seem to be in happy relationships, I'm not going to take any risks. Instead of chasing boys most girls do my age, I focus more on my school work, friends and family and of course the Teen's Next Door.

So I'm here in my lab at the TND HQ Saturday afternoon working on some chocolate bullet bomb. I'm trying to take it to the next level and instead of blowing apart objects, it's going to melt them.

"Hello?" Someone called from the other side of the door. "Are you decent?"

"Come in Bartie." I called back. I smiled as my best friend Numbuh 35 or Bartie walked through the door. Unfortunately for him, that was my I've-got-something-to-show-you smile.

"Uh-oh. I know that smile." He said nervously.

I grinned. "You're just in time Numbuh 35. I've got something to show you!"

I grabbed my bullets and his hand and dragged him all the way to the testing room. There behind a glass window stood and aircraft carrier. It was red. "Uh Numbuh 23…?" Bartie started, but couldn't finish because I already threw my bombs into the room. An explosion took place and like always I had my maniacal grin on.

"Yes!" I cried out.

"OH MY GOD!" Bartie screamed.

"What?"

The smoke died away and there stood the aircraft carrier… melted. "Alright! A success!" I exclaimed as I punched my hand in the air.

"That… w-was… b-but it…" Bartie was stuttering.

"Bartie? Are you okay?" I asked.

"T-that… was MY AIRCRAFT CARRIER!"

I gasped as I put my hands over my mouth. "Oopsies." I squeaked while trying to pull the most innocent face I could. "I had to experiment with something…"

"Well why couldn't you use a spare one!"

"I thought it was a spare one…"

"It had '35-T' written all over it!"

"Oopsies." I said again.

Bartie looked like he was on the verge of a major meltdown. I've never really seen him this angry before and I've known him for half my life. He let out a groan and walked out, slamming the door hard. I winced at the loud bang and chased after him. "Bartie!" I called out. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! I thought that-"

He turned around abruptly. "Yeah? Well you thought wrong. Maybe you should think about things next time." He snapped and with that turned on his heels and walked away.

"What was that about?" Numbuh 44 asked me.

"Yeah." Said his twin brother Numbuh 44. "That seemed a little suspicious to me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting confused.

"It almost sounded like…"

"You and 35 are…"

"Going out?" They said together.

"What!" I shrieked, though I could feel a blush on my cheeks. "That's stupid! We're just friends and the reason he's upset with me was because I melted his aircraft carrier!"

"Okay then, that makes sense."

"Soo… why is your face red?"

I frowned. "GO AWAY!" I screamed pointing somewhere away from me. They scrambled and ran in the direction I pointed. I sighed and headed back to my lab. I had to make it up to Bartie somehow…

But how?


	2. Chapter 2

Heres the second chapter by Fainted.Tears. Remember to give credit to her

Chapter 2

I stormed back to my post, not watching where I was going. I ran into someone, and we both fell down.

"Could you walk any faster? Man." Patton sat up, rubbing his head. "I didn't even have time to move out the way."

"Sorry 60-T." I replied sheepishly, getting up and helping him. "I'm just mad that's all."

"How so?"

"Well, how would you react if 362-T melted your aircraft?" I asked.

"Wait, she melted my aircraft?"

"No…" I rolled my eyes. "I was putting it into perspective…"

He cut me off. "I know, I was just messin' with ya. So 23-T used your aircraft as a tester, didn't she?"

"Yeah, and I needed it for a mission next week." I threw up my hands. "And what makes it worse is that she thought it was a spare. It had my Numbuh all over it!"

"Calm down. It's just an aircraft." Patton said. "They get blown up and melted down all the time. Just report it to 362-T and then take a spare next week." He leant in to whisper to me.

"And just for the record, couples fight like this all the time, specially 86-T and 2-T."

"I heard that." Fanny huffed as she walked past.

I shook my head. "Couple? No, we're just friends."

"Right, just friends. It's what they all say." He winked, and jogged to catch up to his now unimpressed co-worker. I shook my head again, and decided to report the damage to the boss. Hopefully she'd understand.

"Hey buddy, wait up!" I turned to see the twins jogging up to me to catch up. They fell into step with me as I continued.

"Dude, you should've seen your face." The taller one stated. "We thought you were gonna explode."

"But 23-T did do a good job on those bullets, admit it." The shorter one added.

I guess so." I replied quietly. "But it doesn't change the fact she used my aircraft to do it."

"First sign of affection; using their crushes' equipment before asking." The taller one stated.

"Nah, by the way you two act, everyone would think you're married or somethin'." The smaller twin pointed out. I stopped, and faced them.

"Look, I don't know why you all think we're going out, because we're just friends. Just because we work in the same area does NOT mean we're together like that."

"Whatever you say bro." The smaller twin said as he threw his hands up. They both decided to leave me, but I couldn't help notice they both had a smirk on their faces. I rolled my eyes and made my way to 362-T's office. I got to the door and knocked, and before I could say anything, she spoke. She didn't even look up to see who it was, so I now I believe Fanny when she says Rachel reads minds.

"Let me guess, you've come to report about your aircraft?" She said, flicking through some paperwork. "Don't worry, the reports been done for you. 23-T came in not long ago to report it."

"She did?" I asked. Rachel looked up and grinned at me the same way everybody was. Why did they all think we were together? "Well, I guess there's no point in me hanging around here then." I turned on my heel, and walked back out. I guess she felt a little guilty about the whole saga.

I guess I can't really stay mad at her after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Virginia's POV

I was walking down the street to the mall with my friends Abigail Lincoln and Kuki Sanban. I told them about the events of the day.

"Dang." Said Kuki. "But he'll have to forgive you eventually."

"Yeah, I mean this is Bartie we're talking about." I said positively. "He can't stay mad at something for long."

Abby put her hand on my shoulder. "That's the spirit." She said. I grinned back at her.

Once we entered the double doors of the mall we ordered smoothies and took a walk around. What did you think a couple of teenagers do at the mall? Shop? Yeah if we had the money.

"Oh wow look at that necklace." Kuki exclaimed, pressing the tip of her finger against a glass window. Abby and I looked through it too. I stared at the star-shaped pendent hanging from the silver chain and subconsciously I put my hand down my jumper and held my own chain. I pulled it out and examined the ring hanging from it. This one was a gift from Bartie on my 13th birthday. He said as long as I had it I'd always remember him, until Rachel brought us both into the TND but it was still important to me.

"What are you doing?"

I snapped out of my daydream and looked back up at Kuki and Abby. "Sorry." I mumbled and took a sip of my watermelon smoothie.

"That's pretty." Said Kuki, holding the necklace around my neck delicately. "Where'd you get it."

"It was a gift." I replied.

"From who?" Abby asked, smirking.

"From someone."

I put the straw in my mouth and started drinking indicating that I didn't want to talk about it anymore. I never really told people who my necklace was from in case they get the wrong idea of me and Bartie being an item. Hello, embarrassing?

Abby, Kuki and I continued to look around the shops. "Maybe if I bought Bartie a gift do you think he'll forgive me?" I asked holding a bikers helmet in a bike store.

"Yeah if ya had the money, girl." Abby replied.

I sighed and put down the helmet and we made our way out of the mall. "You know…" Kuki started as we walked down the street. "There's a carnival coming next weekend. You can take Bartie."

My eyes lit up. "Yeah! That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. Then I heard sniggers. I turned around to see Abby whispering into Kuki's ear, while she's trying hard not to have a giggle attack. "Ahem." I coughed. "Anything you'd like to share?"

"No." They both said together.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

I raised an eyebrow and turned back around. But it was a perfect idea, to take Bartie to the carnival next weekend. Oh how I can't wait!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since there wasn't a lot to do today, I sat in my personal office and read some magazines. As I flicked the pages in utter boredom, I noticed a figure standing at the door. I looked up, and saw Virginia.

"Hey." I said quietly. "What can I do you for?"

"Well, I came to firstly apologize for this morning." She explained. "I should've checked first."

"Nah it's ok." I waved her off. "I should've been supervising. So, what brings you here?"

"Well…" She looked at me with a devious smile. "You know there's a carnival this weekend, and I was hoping I could take you as a way of apologizing."

"Carnival huh?" I rubbed my chin. "I guess I can go."

"Cool!" She smiled, and I felt a little jelly-like inside. "I'll see you tomorrow at eight then?"

"Eight's fine with me." I replied casually. She left, and another person came in.

"Hoagie? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we had to come up for a reason unknown to me, so I thought I'd have a look around. And I couldn't help but overhear your conversation."

"Can't help yourself, can you?" I said with a smirk. He merely shrugged his shoulders.

He merely shrugged his shoulders. He sat down opposite me, and rest his arms on the desk. "You ever heard of the "Carnival Theory"?"

"Carnival what?"

"The Carnival Theory. You know, a girl and guy go to a carnival together. He buys her what she wants, wins her a prize, and they spend all night there. But that's not the best part of it."

"I'm listening."

"Well, they then go on the ferris wheel at night, just as they let off the firework display, and then…"

"You're crazy." I cut him off, as I knew exactly where he was going with that theory. He merely looked at me with the most serious face he could muster at the time. It's a mix of a little dirty thinking, and a somewhat serious approach.

"Dude, I'm not crazy. It happens." He leant in closer.

"And just between you and me, we're trying to get Kuki and Wally to do it. But you and Virginia need this more than they do."

"Look, I don't like her that way." I replied irritably. "Why does everyone think that?"

And just as I asked the question, Rachel poked her head in the door. "Because it's that obvious you like her. So just get it over with and kiss her already."

She walked off, and Hoagie smirked at me. "Dude, you just got told by the boss."

"Aww get outta here you crazy man!" I scowled sarcastically, smacking him over the head with the magazine I was reading. He laughed as he threw his arms in the way to shield himself, and got up. Fanny poked her head in the door, and looked displeased at our game.

"Hey babe…" Hoagie started.

"Don't call me that." She cut him off sharply and quickly. "Numbuh 35-T, got some work for ya to do."

"Whoopie." I said quietly. "Sure thing 86-T, I'll be right out."

The two left, and as they walked past, I heard Fanny scolding him for groping. I shook my head, and thought about what Hoagie was getting at. I mean, it was just some stupid theory, wasn't it? I mean, it doesn't happen to everyone.

I hoped I wouldn't find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Now things are about to get interesting...

Chapter 5

I rummaged through my closet trying to decide on what to wear. My room was hidden under the mass of clothes, I couldn't see it anymore. "Virginia, what are you doing? I can hardly see your floor." My mum said as she walked in my room. "Where are you going tonight?"

"Carnival mum." I replied keeping my head in the closet.

"You going with a special someone?"

"Sorta."

"Is it that Bartie Stork? You guys have liked each other since I could remember. Oh darling-"

"MU-UM!" I cut her off and started pushing her out of my room. "It's not like that! And how do you know it's Bartie? Honestly you can be soo embarrassing!"

"Oh but sweetie…"

"NO!"

"But-"

I slammed the door shut in her face. I hated doing that to my mum but she can be so annoying sometimes. I returned back to my closet rummaging before finding the perfect outfit. It was black pants with a red thin strip going down on the side, a red singlet and a thin black jacket, with a studded belt. I looked at myself in the mirror and started to wonder what the big whoop was about. I mean I'm just going to the carnival with Bartie… who is sort of cute, with his blue eyes, scruffy hair, and the dimple when he smiles…

I shook my head. Man I've been thinking weird thoughts lately. I pulled my brown hair out of my pigtails and brushed it before putting it back in it's usual state – 2 low pigtails. I made sure I looked perfect before walking out of my room and walked down the stairs. My mum was sitting in the lounge room with a cup of coffee watching T.V. "Mum, I'm off." I said.

"You want me to drive you?" She offered.

"No, I can walk."

"Okay." She turned her heard and eyed me smugly. "You have fun…"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed, then headed out the door.

I rang the doorbell on Bartie's house and before too long someone answered. "Well if it isn't Virginia Sims." An adult with similar features of Bartie said.

"Hey Mr. Stork." I said. "Is Bartie ready?"

"Y-yeah I'm ready!" I heard a voice coming from inside the house. Mr. Stork moved out of the way and out came Bartie. I must admit he looked handsome in his un-tucked blue button shirt and brown pants.

"Hi." He greeted and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"H-hi." I greeted back. I felt like slapping myself, it was that lame.

"Oh going already Bartie?" I heard a female voice call.

"Yes mum. See ya dad."

"Wait! I want to see your date!"

Bartie slapped his face and I quietly giggled as a slight blush crept on my face. Mrs. Stork cam into view. "Oh my Virginia don't you look beautiful." She said.

"Thank you Mrs. Stork."

"Bartie got himself quite a fine girl right sweetie?" She turned to her husband.

"Yes he has."

"Mu-um! Da-ad! Please!" Bartie groaned. "Virginia is a friend!"

I felt helpless, not knowing what to do so I just stood there smiling, until I couldn't take it anymore. I cleared my throat. "Ready to go?" I whispered.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Bye! Have fun kids!"

Bartie groaned again. I giggled at his reaction. "My mum was the same." I said hoping it would make him feel a little better.

"They're parents." He said. "It's what they do."

"You can say that again."

I don't know if it was me but Bartie seemed a little bit nervous. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah fine." He replied.

"I really am sorry about your aircraft."

"I know. I can always get a new one anyway."

We smiled at each other for a brief second before turning away from each other, chuckling sheepishly. But Bartie seemed especially nervous like he was worried about something. I kept my eye on him as we made our way to the carnival.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For some unknown reason, I felt really nervous around Virginia today, which I don't understand. I mean, she was my best friend, and I was always all right around her. So why these sudden feelings?

"Hey, you ok?" She asked me, her pretty brown eyes looking a little curious. "You haven't said much since we left."

"Hm? Sorry, I'm just a little tired, that's all." I hoped she would buy it. And judging her expression, I'd say she did.

"Well, take it easy today then." She said with a smile. "But you still gotta have fun."

"Of course I will." I replied. "Isn't that what a carnival's for?"

"Right you are." Virginia and I stopped and looked around. "So, where you wanna go first?"

"Hmm." I looked around, and saw there was so much to go on. I found it hard to decide where to go first. "How about we go on the roller coaster?"

"Ok!" She grabbed my hand, and I couldn't help but turn a little pink as we made our way through the crowd. A lot of the older people there looked in a way that said we looked cute, and some others looked like they were gonna smack us

I merely rolled my eyes, and we reached the roller coaster. We hopped in a cart near the middle, and notice two familiar people in front of us. One being Lizzie, and the other being a TND operative. He was wearing a khaki coloured t-shirt, had messy brown hair, and had a pair of small blue glasses on. I smirked as I recognized him as Herbie, or 65.3-T.

He turned around slightly, and went a little embarrassed. He gave a little wave, and turned back to Lizzie. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to find Patton smirking at me.

"Dude!" He whispered to me, making sure that Rachel had Virginia's full attention as so we wouldn't hear. "You asked her yet?"

"I told you, it's not like that." I whispered back. "We're just hanging out."

"Sure you are." He replied with a wink before sitting back. Virginia and I turned around, and was strapped in.

"Ready?" She asked as it started to move off slowly.

"I've been ready." I replied as we made our way to the top of the first slope. It seemed to stop for a few seconds, then the real fun began.

It shot down real fast, and the first pair at the front started the screaming wave. You know, where you all scream one after the other. The ride zipped and ducked and curved at a fast rate, making everyone scream loudly. We came to the peak of the biggest slope, and threw our hands up as we plummeted down the track.

We got off, and Virginia noticed Kuki and Wally a little away from us. She seemed to be trying to take him somewhere, but he wouldn't go. We casually made our way over to see what the big deal it was.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked. Wally grabbed me and came in close.

"Help me." He said desperately. "She tryin' ta take me on tha Love Tunnel. Ah don't wanna go!"

"Aw come on Wally, its not that bad!" Kuki said enthusiastically. "Hey, why don't you two come too?"

"Well, I dunno…" I said.

"Look Wally," Virginia cut me off. "If we go, will you make it through one shot?"

He thought for a moment, if that was possible for him. "Well, ah guess so. But only one ride."

"Okay!" Kuki squealed, and Virginia grabbed me.

"Sorry about this, but it was the only way to get him to go."

"No sweat." I said, but inside I wasn't too sure about it. "I mean, it's random anyway, so you always get a different person, right?"

"Of course, there's nothing to worry about." She smiled, and it kind of helped me a little. I made my way to the line, and stood behind Hoagie. He turned around, and nudged me a little.

"Dude, fancy seeing you here. Virginia bring you here?"

"Actually, Kuki did." I replied. Hoagie cocked an eyebrow. "No, not like that. Virginia and I kinda agreed to do this if we could get Wally on with Kuki."

"Oh, is that all?" He asked with a smirk. I went to retort, but I felt hands on my shoulders, and Nigel's head come over my shoulder.

"Looks like they all got us." He said with a grin. "So, ready to sail on the Lover's River?"

he chuckled, and Hoagie nudged me and wiggled his eyebrows. I slapped my self on my forehead, and watched the kid before the three of us get on. It was Wally, and he was with Fanny.

"Oops, Kuki's gonna be happy." I said with a smirk as Hoagie jumped in with her. She giggled, but seemed a little displeased. But as they went off, she went along with his joking flirtation act. It came to my turn, and I hopped in a boat with none other than Virginia. She smiled at me nervously, and we looked behind us.

Nigel was with Rachel; each who seemed like it was nothing. But to me, it was weird. I was the only one who got in the same boat with my original partner.

And as we entered the heart of the ride (umm, no pun intended guys), I hoped that this wasn't some sort of trick or sign.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once the ride finished I helped Bartie off the boat. "That was a waste of time." I said. Bartie nodded in agreement.

"So what do you want to go on next?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Dunno."

We walked past Kuki and Wally. Kuki was pulling Wally's arm while he leant back. "Come on Wally! We might actually get a boat together!" He said.

I noticed Wally's face turn a deep shade of pink. "But ah dun wanna go on tha boat." He complained. Bartie and me exchanged a look and laughed.

We made our way through the crowd towards the stalls. "Hey Virginia." Bartie said as he tapped my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I turned around.

"Uh… d-don't you think it was weird that we ended up on a boat together and everyone else got paired up randomly?"

"I didn't really think anything of it." I replied slightly shrugging my shoulders.

"Like… it was a sign or something or someone playing a joke?"

"A sign?" I asked raising my eyebrows. "Sign of what?

"N-never mind."

"Okay."

I was trying to figure out what he was talking about. He's been acting weird ever since I picked him up. But my thoughts were interrupted by a nagging pain in my stomach known as hunger. "Hey Bartie?" I said. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, what do you want?" He asked.

"That cotton candy looks nice." I pointed to a stall in the near distance. Bartie dug in his pockets and pulled out some money. We made our way to the stall.

"One please." Bartie asked, holding up his finger indicating that he wanted one only.

"Sure thing." The guy behind the cotton candy maker said. He grabbed a stick and ran it through the bowl and pink cloud-like goodness stuck to it. He pulled it out and handed me the big cotton candy. Bartie handed him the money and we turned and continued to walk. I took a huge chunk and popped it in my mouth. I closed my eyes in pleasure as the sugary goodness melted in my mouth.

"Thank you." I said to Bartie, the cotton candy still in my mouth.

"Hehe, no prob." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Then he took a chunk and put it in his mouth.

"Hey!" I cried out. He gave me a wink and I poked my tongue out. "So what now?" I asked before eating another chunk.

Bartie shrugged. "Well what do you want to do?" He asked.

"Uh-uh. I asked first." I wagged my finger.

Bartie chuckled and we continued to walk around.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We decided after a while we'd go to the Arcade Alley and play a few games. In a small part of my mind, Hoagie's crazy theory was repeating itself over and over again. I didn't believe it though, because I knew he was just pulling my leg. We made our way to a throwing game, and decided we'd have a go.

"You wanna go first?" Virginia asked me.

I waved a hand in the way. "No, I insist you go first."

She shrugged her shoulders, and pelted the ball right into the top of the bottle stack. They all wobbled, and only the top one fell off. "I guess I'm a little off today." She said. "You wanna try for it?"

She offered a ball, and I took it casually. I put the ball at my face, and aimed it square in the center of the stack. I threw the ball hard, and the bottles scattered everywhere. I stood with a hand on hip, and Virginia whooped for me.

"Go on, pick something." I said as the man showed us what we'd won.

"You sure?" She asked me.

"Of course. It was your game after all."

"But you won." She replied with a smirk. I sighed, and picked out a black and red dog, and handed it to her as we walked over.

"Here. You keep it." I said. "It matches your clothes. And it'll match your room."

"Aww Bartie, you're so sweet." She replied, and gave me a quick hug. I felt a small blush creep upon my face, but I managed to hide it well.

I checked my watch to see it was around two in the afternoon.

"Well, we've still got at least five hours before the firework display." I said calmly. "What do you wanna do until then?"

Virginia went to answer, but stopped suddenly at something. She pointed a little bit away, and I noticed one of our greatest enemy's over by the little café set up.

Mr. Boss was sitting facing us, with his token cigar sticking out of his mouth as he spoke to a woman I assumed was Fanny's mom. Her strawberry blondish frizzy hair bobbed as she laughed at something he had mentioned to her. And then, he started laughing.

"Is it me, or is he actually having fun?" Virginia asked.

"I dunno. That, or he's gone mental." I replied with a shrug. "But why would he be here in the first place? He isn't exactly a family man."

"Maybe we should just ask Fanny then." Virginia said, noticing the daddy's little girl jogging towards them. She saw us, and hid behind me as she reached me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she clung onto my arms.

"I'm juggling while standing on a pony." She replied flatly. "I'm hiding."

"From?"

"Me dad, who else?"

"What is he doing here anyway?" Virginia asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. He told me it was so I didn't get into trouble, but I know he's lying. He never comes to things like this."

She looked over my shoulder, but not in the direction of her parents. I saw Hoagie looking around casually, and even more casual as he saw Mr. Boss sneer at him. He noticed me, and began to come over to us.

"Ah, so your dad isn't the only one who you're hiding from, is he?" Virginia smirked. "Hey man, she's over here."

I pried myself from her grasp, just as Hoagie reached us. He grabbed his girlfriend, and flicked her up on his shoulder in a fireman's pose.

"Well, gotta dash." He said with a wink, before leaving rather quickly. Once they were gone, we both started laughing hard. Until we got evil stares from Mr. Boss. Then we decided it was time to find somewhere else to hang out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was getting dark and we did everything, except go on the ferris wheel. "Hey Bartie." I said, tugging on his sleeve. "Want to go on the ferris wheel?"

Bartie seemed to stiffen up and his face went red. "Uhh… you okay?" I asked.

"F-fine… it's just… no, but…" He stuttered.

I gave him a slap across the arm. "What's your problem?" I spat.

"No problem!" He replied. "It's just that…"

"What?"

"… Never mind."

"Okay." I sighed. "So ferris wheel?"

"Okay." He struggled to say.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way to the gigantic wheel. "There's not much of a line." I said excitedly. "Come on!"

"Great." Bartie said almost sarcastically. I stopped and turned to face him.

"You know Bartie, you've been acting strange since I picked you up from your house." I shouted, putting my hands on my hips and pursing my lips. "Why?"

"I don't mean to be…" He said quietly.

"Well, please go on the ferris wheel with me?" I pulled my ever-so-cute puppy dog face. "Please?"

Bartie sighed. "Okay." He gave in. No one could resist my puppy dog eyes. I gave a little cheer, grabbed his arm one again and dragged him towards the ferris wheel. The man showed us to our seats and placed the bar in front of us. I made sure my puppy dog was safe and sound and the ride started. I rested my arms on the bar and gave a sigh. I could feel Bartie fidget next to me and it irritated me. I turned my head and gave him a glare.

"Enjoy the view." I said and pointed to the carnival below us.

"I-I'm sorry." He muttered. "It's just that…"

He was cut off by a loud bang. We turned our heads towards the sky and bright colourful fireworks were being presented. A green one exploded then a yellow one then a red one. "Wow." I breathed. "So beautiful."

"Yeah." Bartie agreed.

We turned to each other and something inside me clicked. It made me lean in closer to him and I could see he was doing the same. Our lips were inches apart from each other when I heard an ear-piercing scream. I turned suddenly away from Bartie and looked down at the carnival.

Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb were sitting on a chair resembling a stall with legs like spiders. "We have to get off!" I squealed and attempted to wiggle out of my chair.

"We can't!" Bartie grabbed my arm. "We have to wait for the ride to finish."

As soon as the man released the bar our cart reached the bottom I grabbed my toy and started running towards the villains. "Virginia wait!" Bartie called out.

Then all of a sudden the ground became shaky and I fell over. Bartie helped me up and there was captain stickybeard and his ship sailing through the carnival, his crew grabbing whatever candy they could. KND operatives were fighting Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb but kept getting thrown back. "Virginia, Bartie!" I heard someone yell.

I looked around and there were my team mates running towards us. "I knew it!" Fanny screeched. "My dad wasn't just hanging around after all!"

"The Kids Next Door don't seem to be doing very well." Patton stated after four more operatives fell into stalls.

"Well I guess there's only one thing to do." Said Hoagie, curling his hands into fists.

Rachel nodded. "Teens Next Door… BATTLESTATIONS!"

I chucked the toy on the floor, grabbed out the SPLANKER and, along with my team mates, charged towards the villains.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As the others went straight for the enemy, I went to aid the Kids Next Door. I felt like I was fleeing my duty, but we needed the operatives to help fight. I scrambled over a broken stall, and noticed a two small girls and two boys tangled up in the tent.

The small red head girl was using her teeth to rip herself out, while the brown haired girl just kicked and flailed around. The two boys followed suit.

"You guys alright?" I asked as I began pulling the tent material off them.

"We're fine." The brown haired girl stated. I grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"We tried to hold them off before they reached here, but they were too strong for us."

I nodded, and began helping the others out. "Right, I may not be your leader, but I need you to gather as many operatives as possible, you got it?"

The red head nodded, and gestured for them to scout around.

I turned to face the enemy, and broke into a run. I pulled my gun out and aimed at the glass. I wasn't going to miss…

Something hit me right square in the chest, and seemed to lift me up at an incredible speed. I closed my eyes as I was whipped around the robot, the speed getting faster as the arm I was holding onto whipped around

It flicked up, and seemed to try and flick me off. I held on tightly, and aimed once more. I shot, just as the arm flicked me off. As I flew back a few metres, I saw the glass from the dome shatter all over my friends. I covered I my face, and felt wood splinter on my back. I had been thrown into a tent, and it collapsed on me. I covered my head, and felt the top of the tent fall upon my back.

I don't know how long I was under there for, but it couldn't have been that long. I heard shooting in the distance, and heard a pair of shoes scuffing through the gravel. I saw the tent moving, and it was pulled off my face. I met the face of Virginia, and she seemed a little whiter than usual. She scampered over the wreck, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Are you alright?" She asked with a choke.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to move. I yelped when my leg sent pain shooting up my body.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking me over.

"My leg." I said quietly, sitting up. I pointed to some of the wreckage, and my leg was trapped under a plank of wood. Virginia immediately began trying to push it off.

It wasn't as heavy as I thought, but it was still too heavy to push off.

"We need help over here!" She screamed, trying to pull it up. I tried to help, but no matter what I did, I couldn't do anything without busting my leg even more. Hoagie and Rachel saw us, and came over to help. While Hoagie helped Virginia, Rachel covered us.

"Ready, pull." Hoagie groaned as he and Virginia pulled the plank up. I pulled my leg out, and they dropped it.

"I can't hold them off!" Rachel cried, shooting furiously. One of the clawed hands went to swipe her at the head, but Fanny tackled her down at the very last second. She covered our boss, and screamed for more help.

And just went I thought it couldn't get any worse…Stickybeard's ship was heading right for us, and I couldn't move.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Fanny continued to scream for help until Kuki and Wally came scampering over. They tried to keep Stickybeard's ship away from us but it wasn't working. I crawled over to Bartie and placed a hand on his shoulder "Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"I can't move." He groaned. I gasped and took a glance at Stickybeard's ship. I looked back at Bartie who seemed like he was in pain.

"Don't worry!" I said. "Everything's going to be fine."

I dug in my pockets looking for a bomb of some sort but found none. "Shit!" I hissed. Stickybeard started shooting cannonballs towards Kuki, Rachel, Fanny and Wally. One hit Rachel and she fell to the floor unconscious. "Sir!" Fanny screamed.

"Retreat!" Kuki commanded. Hoagie picked Rachel up and started running, Fanny, Wally and Kuki following suit. I put my arms under Bartie's knees and back and picked him up and I followed after Kuki. He was lighter than I thought. We kept running to god knows where, but hopefully somewhere safe. Bartie wrapped his arms around my neck to make sure he doesn't fall.

"Over here!" Fanny called out, pointing behind a ride. We gathered around and Hoagie laid Rachel on the ground. I laid Bartie next to her and sat down beside him.

"Rachel?" Wally asked, shaking her shoulders. "Wake up."

Rachel fluttered her eyes open. "Ow." She groaned.

"Can ya sit up sir?" Fanny asked.

Rachel tried but she struggled and took a big breath before falling back down again. "Bartie?" I asked. "How's you leg?"

He sat up and held it. "Still hurts." He said.

"Here are the pesky teens Mr. Fibb."

"Here they are indeed Mr. Wink."

We looked up and there on a chair standing on long legs sat Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. "BACK OFF!" Fanny screeched before firing her MUSKET gun towards them. It got a leg and it managed to make them stumble for a bit but they still stood strong. "Ah crud!"

The leg shook the mustard off and took a swing at Fanny. She flew backwards but Hoagie managed to catch her. "Are you okay?" He asked. Fanny groaned in reply.

"LOOK OUT!" Kuki squealed right before the same leg hit them both. They fell, too bruised and battered to do anything.

Kuki stepped up to Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb, Wally looking very concerned. "Hi!" She innocently said, hoping to distract them for a while.

"Well hello there." Mr. Fibb said.

"Too terrible we'll have to crush you." Mr. Wink said. "Right Mr. Fibb?"

"Most terrible Mr. Wink."

They lifted a leg and took a swing at her, but Kuki managed to dodge with a back flip. I guess all that cheerleading is paying off. "She is most annoying Mr. Fibb." Mr. Wink said.

"Most annoying Mr. Fibb." Mr. Fibb replied to his counterpart. They decided to use two legs now and swung them at Kuki. She was unprepared to dodge and got hit. She fell to the floor just as badly battered as Fanny and Hoagie. Wally then stepped up to play hero.

"Okay, ya cruddy villains are gonna get it now!" He yelled. He grabbed onto a leg and tried to climb up. The leg shook and swung him off, causing him to fall hard on the floor. Me and Bartie winced. Wally got up and charged at our enemies, but unfortunately a leg hit him and fell into the same state as the rest of our team mates. Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb spotted Bartie and me and advanced towards us. I looked around for something. "Stay here." I whispered to Bartie.

"Huh?" He asked.

I didn't answer and I grabbed a long pole most probably used to hold up a stall. I charged towards the both of them and stuck the pole on the ground causing me to fly up in the air. I could hear Bartie scream. I landed on Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb's chair and pulled out my SPLANKER. "Okay you annoying jerks." I spat at them. "Time to be SPLANKER'ed."

Before I could do anything though a claw came out from the seat and grabbed my jacket, holding me far above the ground. I gulped and my breathing got heavier as sweat began to drip from my forehead. I closed my eyes tight and said my last prayer.


	12. Chapter 12

Left you with a bit of a cliffy!

Chapter 12

I watched as Virginia was being held up high. Everyone else seemed too battered to do anything, so it was time I stepped in. I got up uneasily, and leant on my good leg. Virginia looked down at me, shaking her head at me. I picked up a gun, and began dragging my leg to the robot. Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb seemed a little confused by my actions.

"It seems the injured is trying to be a hero Mr. Wink." Mr. Fibb stated as I got closer.

"Indeed Mr. Fibb." His counterpart replied. They both didn't think anything of me as I proceeded to stand right under Virginia. I only had one shot to do this, and I prayed my catching skills had improved. I aimed the gun to the claw, and shot one of the pieces clean off. My friend began to fall, and I spread my arms out to catch her. From the corner of my eye, I could see the others coming to, and watching at my actions. Virginia covered her eyes, and fell right into my arms. I stepped back on my bad leg, and toppled back wards. I still had my arms around her, and she buried her face in my chest.

"You alright?" I asked calmly as she looked up at me slowly.

"Y-yeah…" She managed to say. "But are you crazy or something? You could've hurt yourself; you could've killed me!"

"But I didn't." I looked up at her, and she seemed to smile with her eyes. She knew I was right. "We'd better help everyone else."

"Right." She got off me, and helped me up. "Are you sure you're ok to help?"

"I'm fine, didn't I just save you?"

She looked away, and a small smiled crept upon her face. We saw another claw swing at us, and we ducked as it made an attempt to swipe at our heads. Virginia pulled me behind a nearby wall, and we peaked around to see Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb looking around with their robot. They turned around, and looked right at us.

"Look Mr. Fibb, the fearless are now fearful." Mr. Wink said.

"Indeed Mr. Wink." Mr. Fibb replied. "We may as well try out our new secret move out on them."

"Kids Next Door…ATTACK!" We heard a girl's voice scream, and out of every possible hiding place KND operatives came forth. The red head girl flicked her blonde streak out of her eyes, and grabbed the brown haired girl's hand. They both ran towards us, and following them were the new machines that our techies had made for them. Each supporting multiple laser guns, and other contraptions used for dangerous combat. The two female operatives came to us, and pulled out a first aid kit. Each supporting multiple laser guns, and other contraptions used for dangerous combat. The two female operatives came to us, and pulled out a first aid kit.

"Lay down." The brown haired girl instructed, pulling her curls back and tying her hair up. The red head began examining my leg, applying pressure to each few centimeters or so.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, but she merely turned to her friend.

"Numbuh 345, you know what to do." Her accent was a thick Australian one, but had an obvious hint of British in it. The curly haired girl turned my attention away from the red head, and she began talking to me.

"Ok, once we're finished here, we need you to get the TND operatives here and get them to help with the machines." She explained. "We need help operating them, we're kind of too small to reach some of the buttons…"

"Alrigh….ahh!" I felt a stab of pin in my leg, and saw the other girl letting go of my leg. She began splinting it up, and bandaging it up. And I must admit, it felt much better. I stood up, and could feel a mild pain in my leg.

"Thanks." I said, helping Virginia up. "You think you could stall the bad guys while we do the rest?"

"Of course." The red head said, before grabbing her friend and running into battle. They both whipped out guns too big for their statues, and began attacking with full force.

"Bartie, let's go." Virginia said, grabbing my hand. I nodded, and we made our way to one of the machines. I helped her up into it, and helped the KND operative out. I stepped up, with some difficulty, and sat by my friend. I held my hand up, and she took it in that determined way.

I saw the equally determined glint in her eye, and I knew we were in for a ride.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I twitched my fingers and stuck my tongue out with concentration. I could feel Bartie watching me. "Well?" He asked and I could tell he was getting a bit impatient.

"Damn." I said as I lowered my hands to my side. "I have no idea which button does what!"

"Well that's just great now isn't it?" Bartie said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up." I huffed. "There must be a manual somewhere…"

I leant down and scrambled around, looking for an instruction book of some sort. "Find one?" Bartie asked.

"Nope." I said getting back up and flicking my hair out of my eyes. "We're just gonna have to test…"

"Oh no…"

I pressed a small red bottle cap and out shot a laser. We both jumped and watched it hit a ride. "Well…" I chuckled sheepishly. "At least we know what button releases the lasers."

Bartie seemed unimpressed. "Oh shut up." I snapped. He let out a sigh and pressed another button. That started the machine. We both wobbled just as much as the machine. I grabbed the joystick which most obviously controlled the machine and I moved it from left to right before it became stable.

"Oh you guys are hopeless." The red head said as she climbed into the machine, the brunette following suit.

"Don't worry." The brunette, as I found out her Numbuh was 345, said. "We managed to heal the other TND operatives and they're piloting the other machines… with help of course."

I looked out the window and saw 4 other machines replicating ours. Through the window screens I could see Rachel and Patton, Kuki and Wally and Nigel and Abby. "Okay." The red head began. "This button releases the missiles. This button releases the lasers. This one releases a claw…"

"Hel-lo?" I yelled. "Kids Next Door operatives getting their butts kicked out there!"

"Numbuh 234!" Numbuh 345 called out. The red head turned towards her friend. "I just received news that 27 more operatives are down!"

And as if it couldn't get any worse, I looked through the window and saw Stickybeard's ship heading towards the fight scene. "Alright!" Numbuh 234 turned back to the buttons. She grabbed the communicator and punched in some numbers. "Calling fighting machine E, this is fighting machine C."

"Hello?" The innocent voice of Kuki said through the speaker. "This is Numbuh 3-T."

"We are about to launch laser Y. Contact fighting machine A, B and D and tell them these exact instructions. Remember, launching laser Y."

"Okie-dokie."

Numbuh 234 hung up the communicator. Numbuh 345 put her hand on her shoulder. "You sure about that? Laser Y…"

"I know… but I have no idea what else to do."

Me and Bartie just sat there staring at them. "Uh… what's so bad about laser Y?" Bartie asked.

"It's a very powerful laser." Numbuh 234 replied.

"Very powerful. It'll manage to destroy the bad guys but…"

"It could wipe out anything in its path."

We both gulped. Static was heard from the communicator and Numbuh 345 picked it up. "This is Numbuh 60-T." I could see 345's eyes light up and I got a bit suspicious. "We are awaiting your signal to activate laser Y."

"Right." 345 replied. 234 took the communicator from her and yelled into it,

"EVERYONE GET THE CRUD OUTTA THE WAY!"

Every KND operative fighting scattered to all directions, leaving Stickybeard's ship and Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb out in the open.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

KND and TND operatives alike scattered in all directions, making a clear path for whatever this Laser Y was. The robot and Stickybeard's ship stood idol, as if confused about who to go after. Numbuh 234 got up upon my shoulders, and climbed up into a tiny compartment. The brunette shook her head.

"That's my sister for ya; always ready to attack first, ask questions later." She followed suit, but used the rails on the side. "You keep your eyes on them, and move if we come into trouble. You need to direct us for a hit."

"Sure thing." I replied uneasily. I turned to Virginia. "Yeesh, anyone would think they run the charade."

"Tell me about it." She muttered back. "But they have more of a clue than we do."

I looked up, and saw the two girls setting themselves up for the big finale…. well, I hoped it was going to be.

"Get ready for some real fireworks!" 345 called, helping her sister ready the laser.

We looked in the direction of the enemies, and the next second, everything went white. It was like I had gone blind, only I could see Virginia perfectly. We heard crashing and explosions, and saw the damage it caused as the light faded. We looked in utter shock, as everything was completely destroyed.

I swear we both just looked at each other with blank expressions for a few moments, then jumped out of the machine.

"You meddling kids!" We heard yelling, and saw Mr. Boss coming right at us. "Why do you always meddle with our plans?"

We watched as Fanny and Hoagie came out from where they were hiding, and she wasn't impressed. I looked at Virginia, and she looked in confusion.

"Either we just watch, or we cover our ears right now." She said, watching as Fanny marched right to her dad. I wasn't sure what she said to him, as I covered my ears the moment she opened her mouth, but I know it was enough to make a full-grown man cringe with absolute fear. I felt two more people standing near, and saw that Numbuh 345 and her sister 234 had come to stand beside me. 345 took her hands away from her ears.

"Gosh she can scream can't she?" She said, while her sister imitated cleaning out her ear.

"Well, we don't call her ma'am for nothing." Virginia said with a shrug.

"You know, you guys didn't do so bad out there tonight." I added. "Where'd you learn all that anyway?"

Numbuh 345 blushed slightly. "Numbuh 60-T taught us some stuff."

Numbuh 234 rolled her eyes. "Yeah, plus we learned from our Sector leader."

I looked around, and saw the place was a wreck. And the people who weren't operatives or enemy adults began to look around in confusion.

"Um, what are we gonna do about this place? And these people?"

"Well, we can easily erase their memories of this event." Numbuh 234 suggested. "We have that technology. But building the whole place up again may be a problem…"

"Not if we all start now." Virginia looked at me in a determined way, and we both nodded.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

We ordered in 2x4 technology cleaners from GLOBAL command and the KND operatives are controlling them, putting tents back up, gluing poles together and just shredding things that are broken beyond repair. The TND operatives are just picking up the little things like material from the tents and poles. Fanny is erasing memories of all who witnessed this horrific event. I picked up a short metal pole and looked upon the chaotic scene.

I couldn't believe something like this happened. I wanted today to be fun, but instead it got ruined. My shoulders started shaking as tears formed on the corners of my eyes. I covered my mouth with my hand and started sobbing. I couldn't help it.

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to see Bartie looking at me in a concerned way.

"Hey," He said in a soothing voice. "Are you okay?"

I looked away from him. "Fine." I managed to get out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." I snapped. I know he's only trying to help, but I'm not in the mood. "Let's just get this cleaned up."

From his expression I could tell Bartie wasn't buying it. I turned my back to him hoping he wouldn't press it further. He grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him, resting his hands on my arms.

"You were always stubborn." He said with a smile. I could feel myself blush and smile too. "That's better."

I rubbed my eyes with the sleeve of my jacket and continued to smile, but as soon as I looked at him again I started sobbing.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"It's just… I wanted today to be perfect to make up for your aircraft but then…" I let out a few sobs before continuing. "Nothing ever seems to go right for me."

Bartie just stood there like a statue, confused on what to say. He pulled me into a hug and I obliged, wrapping my arms around his waist. I sobbed into his chest for a while before he pushed me off gently. He cupped my chin and wiped my tears with his thumb. He pulled my face closer as he leaned in close too…

As I realized what he was about to do I pulled away. "No." I said.

"Wait, what, why?" He stuttered.

"Because…" I squeaked. "Look what happened on the ferris wheel was… well it meant nothing. It was just a heat of the moment thing… I-I'm sorry."

"But I thought…"

I shook my head slightly, turned around and walked away, far away. I could feel his eyes on my back but he made the smart decision and didn't follow me. I probably hurt him but… if I went along and we did end up together I could be hurt in the long run. I just want to stay away from relationships especially if I end up having one with my best friend.

I clutched my necklace tightly and sat on a bench that didn't get damaged by the fight. I'd probably get nagged for 'slacking off' but whatever.

I'm not in the mood.


	16. Chapter 16

Things are getting intense now!

Chapter 16

So there you have it. I knew it was a bad idea, and yet I went ahead with it anyway. Everyone was wrong about it; we weren't supposed to be together. Though I wasn't angry, my face made it seem that way as I helped Numbuh 234 stack toys in a tent. She looked me in the eye as our paths crossed, and she could tell what was wrong from there.

"Just go and talk to her about it." She said, picking up a teddy and dunking it in one of the hoops we put back up. "She pushed you away, that's gotta be enough for you to see she does care."

I merely sighed. "I think I'll let her have some alone time for a while. She's my best friend, and I know to leave her when she gets like this."

"Your call." She replied, adjusting a hoop. "We're finished here. Let's go and help elsewhere."

I nodded in agreement, and we moved on to help Patton. I looked back at Virginia, who had the comfort of Rachel. I felt guilty right then, thinking it was supposed to be me instead of her. I turned my gaze back to Patton, who seemed to know what went on.

"Hey man." He said as I assisted him in pushing up a tin wall. "Things didn't work out so well?"

"Well, you could say that." I replied bluntly, taking a screwdriver and some nails from a KND techie aid. "Not that anything was happening to begin with. And now nothing will. She said it was the heat of the moment type thing on the ferris wheel."

Patton cocked an eyebrow in a devious way. "So, something was going to happen? Spill."

I rolled my eyes. "You ever heard of the 'Carnival Theory'?"

Patton smirked. "Are you for real? That actually happened?"

I took that as a yes. "Well yeah, most of it. The ferris wheel bit kinda didn't happen."

"Oh, so you tried back there then?"

"You were watching?"

He nodded, and I mentally slapped myself. So much for being secretive about it. I drilled the last nail in, and moved on elsewhere, away from Patton. He got the message that I didn't want the issue pressed any further, and continued with whatever he was doing. But I didn't go to help everyone else. Instead, I kept walking.

Not turning back once, I made my way to the edge of the carnival, and still kept going. I made my way through very light woodland, and found a place I came to when I needed to think. It was similar to the point, overlooking the town, only not as tall and rocky. I sat down upon the grass and leant back on a tree.

I knew only a few of my friends knew of its whereabouts, so I had time to think and completely analyze what was going on. I relaxed as I counted the stars, and let the night breeze blow gently across my face. I liked coming here because of this reason, and I couldn't have it any other way.

I knew they would be looking for me in due time, but I knew I had a lot of time to myself before one of them clicked.

I made myself comfortable upon the tree, and closed my eyes slowly.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hey are you okay?"

I looked up to see Rachel standing over me. She took a seat next to me and put a hand gently on my shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked. I shook my head slightly. "You know it helps?"

"You don't have to concern yourself Rachel." I said with a sigh. "I'm alright… honest."

It was Rachel's turn to sigh. "I… saw what happened." She closed one eye and pulled a sour face. I looked at her for a brief second before burying my face in my hands.

"Oh god." I whispered. I guess I can't escape now.

"Why'd you hesitate?"

"Because…" I began still keep my face in my hands. "He's my best friend."

I sighed and rested my hands on the bench, leant back and looked up, trying hard not to her in the eyes.

"And?" She asked. "Patton and I were best friends and now look at us."

I cocked and eye brow as I turned to her. "You guys were never best friends." I said. "There was always something going on between the two of you guys."

Rachel blushed slightly, smiling innocently and I must admit it kind of made me smile too.

"You okay?"

I looked up and again and there stood Numbuh 345. She took a seat and looked at me sympathetically.

"Look you guys… I appreciate the care but really, I'm fine." I said hoping they would listen. I watched Bartie from the distance talking to Patton.

"You can't keep putting it off." Numbuh 345 said. Both Rachel and me turned to her. "Talk to him about it. Otherwise your friendship is damaged no matter what."

And with that she wandered off towards Patton, curling her hair in a seductive manner.

"Where does she think she's going?" Rachel asked suspiciously through gritted teeth. I didn't answer and continued to keep my gaze on Bartie. He drilled his last nail in before walking off. Numbuh 345 had a point. Before I knew what I was doing I started chasing after Bartie.

"Virginia where are you going?" Rachel asked.

"You have other problems to worry about." I called back as I pointed to Numbuh 345 chatting to Patton. I turned on my heel and continued to follow Bartie outside the carnival. I watched him sit and lean upon a tree before making my way over to him. I sat down next to him and he got a bit of a fright before realizing it was me. I couldn't help but giggle over his reaction.

"Virginia." He said.

"Yeah." I whispered, hugging my knees. "I followed you."

"Yeah I figured that."

We shared a soft chuckle.

"H-Have you heard of the… 'Carnival Theory?" Bartie asked.

I shook my head in confusion. "What is it?" I asked.

"Hoagie told it to me… I think it's a load of bull but now… anyway it's when a guy and a girl go to a carnival and the guy buys her cotton candy, wins her a prize and takes her on the ferris wheel just when the fireworks start. Then they end up together or something…"

I blinked in utter confusion. "What a load of shit." I said, but I couldn't help but go slightly pink. Lucky it was dark out.

"Yeah I thought so too." He chuckled.

"Bartie?"

"Hmm?"

He turned to face me.

"I-I'm sorry…" I mumbled.

"You've been very apologetic this last week haven't you?" He asked with a smile. I pulled out my necklace and showed it to him. I sat up straight and turned his whole body to me.

"You remember this right?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course." He replied. "Gave it to you on your 13th birthday."

"Yeah…" I trailed off before continuing. "This is a symbol of our friendship. I don't want anything to come between it. Including ourselves."

"Eh?"

I sighed. "I'm too afraid of what might happen to our friendship if we had a relationship."

Bartie sat there silently, looking at his shoes. Then all of a sudden he lifted his head up. "You know," He said looking straight into my eyes. "You're one of the bravest people I know."

"And?"

"So why are you afraid to take a risk all of a sudden?"

I said nothing and continued to stare at him. Maybe, just maybe, it won't be so bad if we ended up together.

Maybe, just maybe, I could have a relationship after all…


	18. Chapter 18

This is the last chapter. It's sooo sad that such good things come to an end.

Chapter 18

I could feel her gaze on me, and I knew she was contemplating what I had said. I turned to her, and gave her a look that told her I knew what she was thinking.

"We'd better go and see if they need any help." I stated plainly, getting up and offering my hand. She gratefully took it, and we slowly made our way back.

What I didn't realize until we reached the edge of the carnival, that I was still holding her hand. I went a light shade of pink, and went to let go. But as I did, she grasped it tighter, and wrapped her other hand around them. I looked at her, and I sighed in defeat. We went to the carnival, and stared in awe at the result.

It was like nothing had ever happened, except for the ship still sitting in its place, and kids were playing in the mountains of candy.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Well, I'm waiting for you." Virginia replied with a smirk. "So, are we going to start the night again? Because I think they're resetting more fireworks for later."

"Well, ok then." I replied, and we decided to start again. We went to the game arcade area, and one extra tent had been made. We found some of our friends there, trying to dunk Mr. Boss into the water. He was no longer in a business suit, but in a swimsuit. Fanny picked up a ball, and grinned evilly.

"Don't worry daddy, this is only for fun." She stated before hitting the bulls eye.

He was dunked, and the spectators started laughing loudly.

"Well, at least he didn't completely ruin the night." I said as we continued down to the bottle game. I looked at her, and we decided we'd try again.

"Well, it's all you." Virginia stated, handing me the ball. I flicked it p once, and flung it at the bottles. I had won yet again, and so I yet again picked the prize.

This time, I found a heart plushie, one side being black, and the other being red. I handed it over to Virginia as we left, and she seemed to turn as red as the heart. I smiled, and I knew this time would be different.

"So, what do you want to do now?" I asked deviously.

"I think we should go on the ferris wheel now." She replied with a wink. "They'll be setting off the fireworks now, and we'll get the best view."

"Well then, after you." I gestured. She giggled, and we made our way to the ride. We both got settled in to the seat, and it ascended upwards. We both admired the work that everyone had put in to the carnival, and suddenly the ferris wheel came to a halt

I looked up, and saw they were letting the firework display off. Virginia saw too, and I noticed a glistening in her eye. We both turned to each other, and smiled. Before I could react to anything, Virginia hastily leant in and caught my lips with hers. I was shocked at first, but then joined in as the ride started to move again. We came down, and the guy was about to stop it.

"One more time." I said quickly, before going back to our activity. And then a thought crossed my mind.

Hoagie wasn't as crazy as I thought.


End file.
